My Guardian Angel
by White Tigresss
Summary: Emily doesn't like the way the cops are talking about Alison. But what she hates the most is to see Ali crying.


**Guys, a new oneshot for you! I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon and Lorenzo had Alison pinned on her couch as they kissed. Alison tried to get into the kiss, but his lips were just too rough, his hands a little too demanding. Honestly, the only reason she felt slightly attracted to him was because he vaguely remembered her of someone.

Emily. Oh, those plump lips, those soft hands, that pure heart. What Alison wouldn't give to be kissing those lips right now? But she's made too many mistakes and now Emily is over her. Her Mermaid probably blamed her for all that's happened. Suddenly, Lorenzo becomes so unbearable that she has to stop.

"Lorenzo, I think we should stop," She pushed him away.

"Why?" He kissed her neck, trying to get her in the mood.

"Because my father or Jason can arrive at any moment," Alison gave the first excuse she could think of.

"Then let's go to my place. We'll have plenty of time alone there," He whispered slyly, making Alison push him harder.

"I'm not in the mood," She stormed off of the couch, leaving him frustrated.

"Oh, come on, Alison!" Lorenzo insisted, "You're always in the mood!"

"What?!" She turned around with glacial eyes and snapped.

"First Wilden, then Holbrook and now me," He counted on his fingers, "It's clear you have a thing for cops!"

Alison clenched her fists. So, the sweet guy thing was just an act to get in her pants? "Out, NOW!"

Lorenzo shook his head as if he didn't believe what he saw, "You're crazy!"

"If you ever try to touch me again, I WILL FUCKING CRUSH YOU!"

"Whatever. You're just a whore, Alison," Lorenzo spat as he walked out of the house. And the worst thing was: she didn't know why, but his words affected her more than they should.

* * *

A few days later, Alison was walking home when she heard a few whispers.

"Hey, Alison! Alison!" Two cops inside a car called her, "Come here for a sec!"

Alison thought it was strange, but walked to their car anyway. Maybe they had seen a suspect walking by or something.

"What?"

The two cops laughed, "Lorenzo told us you give a good head. Why don't you join us?!"

Alison was so stunned she couldn't answer.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" They opened the door to their car and Alison ran as fast as she could and locked her door. She was hyperventilating and panicking. God, she had been harassed by two cops. Lorenzo was probably mad that she didn't give it to him and retaliated. He spread the word that she was a whore and the worst thing was that she believed in him. She seduced and played people for too much time and now it was coming back to haunt her. Scared and shattered, she broke down.

* * *

In the police station, Toby drank his coffee away from his peers. Their new topic of conversation embarrassed him.

"So, we asked her to come inside and she ran away," One cop told and they all laughed.

"You should've grabbed her," Lorenzo suggested, "Alison likes it rough." They all snickered again and Toby swallowed uncomfortably. He wasn't Ali's biggest fan, but in no way he supported the things Lorenzo was saying about her. A dark part of his mind preached that she deserved it. But then he thought of his mother. Then he thought of Spencer. Should Lorenzo say these things about the two women he loved the most, Toby would break his nose. But he didn't quite know what to do when they talked about Alison.

Then, someone walked through the door and startled him.

"Toby!" He had been avoiding Emily since that Alison became a trending topic in the police station. He was afraid that Emily would hear something and then pick up a fight with Lorenzo. On the other hand, he was too honest for his own good - if Emily came to him, he would mention Alison eventually.

"Uhm... Hi, Emily."

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Listen, can we-"

"I'm kinda busy right now, Em. Can we meet for lunch?"

Emily saw the hesitation in his eyes, "Are you avoiding me?"

Before he could answer, a snicker cut through the room.

"I don't even know how many times I came in her mouth. Alison is such a whore! She loves when I fuck her mouth!"

Emily frowned in sheer disgust and Toby looked away.

Lorenzo continued, "It's a shame she ran, though. You should've treated her like the bitch she really is!"

Emily marched to him before Toby could hold her back, "Hey, Lorenzo!"

The cops frowned in confusion.

"I heard your mother likes to lick pussy."

Lorenzo slammed the table and rose, "WHAT?! SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!"

"Really? It didn't sound so offensive when you were saying those things about Alison."

"Oh, I see," Lorenzo scoffed, "You're just jealous that Alison likes a big dick and you can't give her that."

Emily swallowed hard, but hit back, "That's not what your mother says when I fuck her."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He stood in front of her menacingly, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson, you dyke!"

Slap.

Emily hit him hard across the face. Toby was too slow to hold her back.

"You fucking hypocrite! No woman should be treated the way you're treating Alison, not even your mother!" Emily spat, "And you," She spoke to the other cops, "As grown ass cops, you should be defending a vulnerable girl instead of applauding him!" Then, Emily stormed off, leaving a bunch of police officers aghast with her speech.

But Lorenzo still insisted, "That's what a lack of dick does to a woman."

Toby couldn't take it anymore and punched him straight on the nose.

"What's wrong with you, man?!" Lorenzo covered his bloody nose as the other officers tried to stand in between them.

"Next time you open your mouth to say something stupid, I'll shoot you in the balls,"He threatened, "Or worse: I'll tell Tanner and let her shoot you in the balls. That goes for all of you!"

The officers went back to paperwork in silence.

* * *

Emily walked to the DiLaurentis house as fast as she could. She felt ridiculous, though, defending "Ali's honor" like that. It's not like the blonde really needed it. However, sexism left her beyond annoyed, especially when it was directed to one of her friends. She needed to see Alison to soothe her anger and to make sure the blonde was okay. It was foolish, she knew, especially after Emily basically ignored Alison after the dollhouse. She just didn't know how to face the blonde after throwing her in jail and Alison saving her even after that. Emily was ashamed of what she's done and she knows that Alison probably hates her right now. However, she feels compelled to knock.

No one answered. It's weird, though, because the lights are on.

She knocked again, harder this time. No answer.

She punched the door one last time. Nothing. Sighing, Emily thinks of turning around and leaving. But then she hears a stuttering voice.

"W-Who's there?"

It was Alison – or at least that's what Emily thought because she'd never heard the blonde so shaky before.

"Ali?"

"W-Who's there?!" Alison yelled through the door.

"It's me, Emily. Can I come in?" She spoke clearly, trying to calm the other girl.

Suddenly, the door burst open and revealed an Alison with puffy red eyes.

"Ali, what's going on?"

The blonde broke down in tears and hugged her. Emily couldn't even react, so she just let her arms drape around her.

"Hey, I'm here. What's going on? Did Charles threaten you or-?" Alison shook her head on Emily's chest, "Okay," Emily took a deep breath and guided Ali to the couch before the girl in her arms started to hyperventilate.

After a good ten minutes, the blonde finally came to her senses again and nuzzled Emily's chest, "T-Thank you," Alison murmured, relaxing into the soft circles Emily drew on her back.

"It's okay. I'm here now," Emily whispered against her head, "Ali, you need to tell me what happened. I'm worried about you."

Alison thought of mentioning her encounter with those two cops to Emily, but she refrained from doing so. Emily will think that she deserved it after all the games she played. She must think she's a whore as well – she just doesn't say it out loud.

"No."

"You don't have to be afraid of Charles. There are two cops near your house to protect you," Emily didn't add that she prayed they were nothing like Lorenzo and his peers.

But then Ali tensed and jerked from the couch, pacing around nervously.

"Ali?!"

"Are they still here?"

"No, but I-"

"Are they still here, Em?!" The brunette could feel the fear in Ali's voice and she completed the puzzle in her head. The way Lorenzo was talking, the way those cops were laughing… did they harass Alison? Because, if they did (or did something worse), that slap Emily gave Lorenzo was going to be nothing next to what she would do.

"Did they… do something to you, Ali?" She asked as gently as she could.

Alison panicked. Emily knew. That meant the whole Rosewood knew probably. They'd have one more thing to hate on her. She was the girl who drove cops to madness, to luxury. She was just a whore. And Emily pitied her. That's why she came here for. Or worse – maybe Emily just wanted a little taste as well.

"H-How do you know?"

"Ali, calm down," Emily stood and reached for her hand, "I need you to tell me-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Alison slapped her hand away and Emily realized that she was scared. If she continued with this approach, she would never make Alison open up to her. She needed something to make Ali trust her again. Then, she remembered something – a name only Ali would know.

"Ali, it's me," Emily tried softer this time, "Your Mermaid."

The word rang inside Ali's head and brought her out of her panic attack. It's Emily in front of her. Her sweet Mermaid. She would never do anything to harm her.

"Please?" Emily begs with her eyes and Alison feels powerless, but in a good way, not the abusive way those cops made her feel.

Alison nods and heads upstairs. She doesn't have to look to know that Emily is following her.

* * *

Emily and Alison sat awkwardly on the blonde's bed. They were at an arm's length of another because Emily wanted Ali to feel safe above all. But then, she realized that the blonde lacked the courage and the confidence to open up, which meant that Emily had to take the first step. She needed to prompt Alison to speak without scaring her.

"Did Lorenzo do something to you?" Emily gently asked, trying hard not to reach out and take Ali's hand.

"He… we didn't," Ali shook her head, letting her tears fall, "He tried to… take things further, but I didn't let him. He got mad, told me I was just a whore and left."

Suddenly, that slap was just not enough for Emily. She wanted to walk back to the police station and beat the crap out of Lorenzo. She'd probably be arrested for that, but no one talks like that to her friends. No one talks like that to Ali.

"He must've told something about me because," Ali sobbed, "The cops that watch over me tried to convince me to get into their cars and..." Another sob, "I ran back home as fast as I could because I was scared!"

Emily reached for her hand to soothe her, "I'm sorry, Ali."

"What did they tell you?!"

"They didn't-"

"What did they tell you, Em?!" Alison insisted, breaking Emily's heart as tears streamed down her face, "That I'm a worthless whore?!"

Emily cupped her face, trying to stop Ali from having another panic attack, "They didn't tell me anything, Ali. They were talking to each other and saying things I can't repeat."

Alison shook her head, "Tell me."

"I can't!" Emily denied for she couldn't repeat those words in front of the one she loved the most.

"TELL ME!"

"L-Lorenzo said they should've f-forced you b-because you like it r-rough," Emily choked, "H-He said that y-you-" She didn't have the strength to continue.

"What?"

"That you like sucking d-dick and…" She became sick to her stomach when she thought of what was coming next, "I'm sorry, Ali, but don't make me repeat the rest."

Alison laughed in self-mockery, "I didn't even have sex with him. Not that I would have anyway."

"It doesn't matter," Emily tilted her chin and scooted closer, "He doesn't have the right to treat you like that."

Alison bit her lip and gathered the courage to ask the question that's been nagging in the back of her head, "And what did you do when you heard that?"

"I slapped him."

The blonde's eyes grew wide, "Emily, are you fucking insane?! You could've been arrested!"

"I slapped him and I would do it again!" Emily replied in a protective flame Alison has never seen before. Strangely enough, it made her feel… wanted? "And I told those stupid cops how they should be protecting a vulnerable minor instead of applauding that douche bag."

Alison chuckled, "You could've gone to jail because of me."

"Better than to hear them talk about you like that," Emily got surprised with her own fierceness, "No woman deserves to be harassed."

Ali finally leaned in and rested her hair on Emily's shoulder, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being my sweet Emily," The possessive pronoun made her shiver, but Emily knew that Alison needed safety and comfort, not another person hitting on her.

"I'll always be there for you, Ali."

The blonde smiled shyly and blushed, "Can you hold me just for a little while?"

Emily blushed as well, "S-Sure!" Then, she leaned against the headboard and let Alison curl against her chest. She wrapped her in a loose embrace, caressing her forearm and her scalp as the blonde draped an arm over her stomach.

Time feels like forever and forever feels like a second. Alison smiles into the safety of Emily's arms and Emily smiles at the sight of Alison snoring softly.

* * *

 _One week later…_

"Hey, don't forget the butter!"

Emily and Alison were in her kitchen making popcorn and Ali laughed as she remembered how Em loved popcorn with butter. Easy afternoons like this were becoming more frequent because Emily had visited Alison every day after their heart to heart conversation.

"I know, Fields, I know!" Alison replied with a confidence she had been lacking the previous days. Emily could imagine how painful it was to be harassed. She would do anything to take Ali's pain away. Hopefully, the blonde seemed to be healing and losing her fear of going out alone. But Emily had taken one step further into protecting Alison. She just hadn't told the blonde yet.

"Hey, Em, are you okay?" Alison asked softly as they waited for the popcorn to burst.

"I need to tell you something, Ali."

She frowned, "Sure."

"I might have used a few contacts here and there," Name Toby, "And I managed to make Lorenzo go far from here."

"How did you do that?"

"Toby and I dug into his files and found out he had other harassed women before," Emily told, "We showed that to Tanner and she sent him away and changed some names in her team."

Ali smiled in relief, "That's good to know."

"Toby suggested she put a woman on your guard and Tanner liked the idea," Emily went on, "So, those two awful cops won't be there to harass you anymore."

The blonde's heart bubbled in gratitude. That was so much like her Mermaid to be thoughtful, "Thank you!" Alison spontaneously kissed Emily's cheek, making the brunette blush, "Thank you for always being so sweet, Em."

"I-It's nothing, Ali. Really," Emily may or may not have stared at the blonde's lips.

"It's everything," Suddenly, Alison was too close, there wasn't enough air for her to breathe and Emily kissed her hesitantly. Alison returned the kiss and wrapped her hands around Emily's neck, savoring how delicate Emily was.

However, the swimmer remembered the recent events and pulled away lest she would disrespect Alison, "Ali, I don't wanna push things or scare you."

"You make me feel like the safest girl in the world," The blonde confessed, "You're my guardian angel, Emily."

Upon hearing those words, Emily could not help but kiss Ali again, trying to show the blonde how much she meant to her. Their tongues were vaguely touching when they heard the sound of popcorn bursting.

Ali pulled away, finishing their kiss with a quick peck on Emily's lips, "We better save that popcorn before it burns."

"Definitely," The brunette smirked.

Emily couldn't help but feel that Alison was her guardian angel as well when the blonde fed her with popcorn wearing a very cute smile.


End file.
